Flames of the Damned
A tall red haired man smiled as he walked down the dusty road. He had just left Iwagakure with news of something that had made him overjoyed to hear. His name was Hououza and he had just left the realm of the phoenixes in hoped of finding just what he had found. Flashback He walked into a musty bar that stank of earth and sweat, a horrible smell that made ones nose curl in horror. The place was filled to the brim with chattering individuals who spoke of various subjects the man lacked the interest to care for. He sighed as he sat upon a bars stool and looked up at the bartender. "So what's going on around here these days?" He asked casually. "Well not much has happened as of recently." The man sighed as he polished a glass. "More people are coming here cause of a group of bandits and rouge ninja that tend to destroy places near here." In response to that Hououza's head shot up. "Where are they?" He questioned. The older man looked at him quizzically before looking towards a window. "Just over those mountains." Without another word Hououza sat up from the stool and walked out the door. His face had a small smirk upon it. Flashback Ends As he finally reached that mountain range his eyes shone a fierce gold in the sunlight as two large feathered orange wings sprouted from his back and shot him into the air. He propelled himself high above the mountains before swooping down to look for the bandits. "Just as I expected, my old town." He though to himself with disgust. He then dove downwards quickly before landing a mile from the town. It was not like before, it was rebuilt but rickety and without care. It looked like a crew of drunk builders had ran through tossing materials left and right. Hououza sighed as as he deactivated his sage mode and walked into the village. As he strolled towards the center of the town he began emitting waves of pure heat increasing the temperature by around thirty degrees farenheight. These waves of heat would make anyone near him extremly hot and uncomfortable. As he finally reached the center of the town he released a pulsar of chakra that grabbed the attention over everyone in the village. Hououza noted four individuals that lined the rooftops. On the south was a very maniac looking man with wiry hair and sharpened teeth. On the west was a man wearing glasses and a long blue trench coat. On the east was a man wearing a sleeveless shirt and spinning a kunai. Finally on the north there was a man with his back turned to him, he wore a white cloak that matched his hair. "Well hello there and nice to meet you." He shouted with glee. "You may not remember me but I remember most of you and I'm here to make sure, this...is...your...final..rest..ing...place." He cackled as he annunciated his final words to them. Then just as he spoke the temperature raised another fifty degrees, totaling 150 degrees in that area. Anything made of wood immediately caught fire as Hououza prepared to murder everyone there. Many of the men screamed in agony as the waves of heat burned their skin and fatigued them. The weaker ones could barely move but the stronger ones charged Hououza. A chorus of screams echoes out as they charged forward. Hououza wasn't even phased by the men charging him. One swung a strong hook at him from the right. His right leg flew up to deflect it before wrapping itself around his arm and squeezing until he hear a satisfying snap. The man reeled in pain but before he could think his body was impaled by that same leg. He then withdrew his leg and swung the blood at some of the men still charging him. As the blood flew towards then they payed it no mind until it was burning through their bodies. Hououza had superheated his leg so that all the blood he flung was about 300 degrees so it easily evaporated their clothes and skin upon contact. Only two men managed to not collapse in pure agony and continued to charge him. Hououza moved swiftly kicking the one on the left in his ribcage, shattering it and sending it into his vital organs. He then appeared behind the other and superheated his hand before slicing his body in half like a hot knife through butter. As he stood in the center square he looked up to see a ring of water above him and from it fifty water dragons shot from it and converged on him. Upon entering a certain area of him the dragons began to quiver before Hououza released a whirling flash of flames that clashed with the water and turned it all to steam. He then slowly condensed all the steam into a small ball that he held within his hand before closing it and holding it in his closed fist. "Son of a.." was all the man who used the technique could say before Hououza appeared before him. Hououza held the hand with the steam up to his face before opening it and softly blowing sending wisps of it around the mans head. Even though it looked like nothing but a taunt that steam had burned away everything in his head but his skull in seconds. Hououza looked towards the men on the rooftops with malice. "Are you done standing around?. I'm about ready to end this." He spoke as jumped back into the square. The man upon the south rooftop answered his call to fight by extending a line of some sort of substance towards him. Hououza dodged it easily, but as soon as it hit the ground the man came rocketing towards him, propelled by it's pull on him. The sage slid to the left, dodging the strike as he retaliated with a flaming kick towards the man's head. The laughing man shot away from the kick as another strand of substance pulled him to a building behind him. "So you're the sticky one huh." The sage spoke as he narrowed his eyes at the sticky psycho. "MAYBE I AM, MAYBE I'M NOT. WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" The wall-clinger cried as strands of the sticky substance shot from all parts of his body and stuck to many spaces all around the square. "I'LL SHOW YOU MY DANCE FOOL." The sticky man cackled as he began continuously moving from place to place, gliding along with the strands. Soon he shot towards the sage with blinding speed, Hououza however shifted to the side, dodging his blow. The sticky man shot back towards him, aiming for his legs but the sage simply jumped over him. This continued form some time until the sticky man got fed up and finally flung all the strings of sticky substance towards the phoenix. "I'm done with you." The sage replied as the area around him began to shine with intensity, heating up to around 300 degrees. The strings of goo melted as they entered it's area, save for one which he grabbed and sent a pulse of fire though. The speed of this was so quick that even the sticky man couldn't dodge it and was consumed by the flames that had crawled up his extra appendage. "Quite the dance." Hououza dryly spoke as he walked past the burning corpse. Out of the corner of his eye six kunai shot towards him from the west roof. "So your next then." Were the only words to come from the man's mouth as he looked to the building with a smile. The glasses wielding man smirked as he adjusted the glasses on his face. He looked down as he jumped to the ground to meet the rushing Hououza who unleashed a flurry of flaming kicks towards the man. The rouge ninja simply dodged them with relative ease constantly adjusting his body by the smallest amount to simply let the strike bypass him. His smile grew as he slid back and threw out two kunai at the man. These kunai retained his lighting release within them and fired off two beams upon his command. The sage swiftly dodged the beams before jumping back and observing the man. Seems he has amazing perception, almost clairvoyant. He thought to himself as he observed the situation further, then a glimmer appeared in his eyes as he began to charge the man headfirst. The man in glasses watched him, trying to find any amount of change in his pattern but to no avail, all he could see was the man charging into him. The rouge threw six more kunai that shot off their beams towards the charging sage but he simply took all the shots, unmoving on his course as moved into range of the man's fists. Two fists greeted Hououza as he reached his destination, one hitting him square in the jaw while the other slammed into his gut but he kept moving, slamming his head into the other's face and destroying his glasses. The now glasses-less man stumbled back as Hououza stopped and placed his hands in front of him, from them shot many small balls of flame that silently soared towards the rouge ninja. The rouge did not dodge, because he lacked any other senses and took the flurry of fireballs head on as he was consumed in a roaring inferno, leaving nothing behind. Trivia *The techniques used by the rouge ninja are ones I plan to create so please do not copy them.